Maldito San Valentín
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: San Valentín es un día en el que muchos desean desaparecer. Si estás solo, claro está, y con ganas de tener a alguien al costado. A Antonio le pasaba lo mismo cada catorce de febrero, a menos que cierto muchacho le pueda quitar la tristeza. UA Spamano...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Me inspiré en uno de mis libros favoritos. Se llama "Al Pie del Támesis" de Mario Vargas Llosa. Quería subir esto para el día de San Valentín, pero estaba de viaje y no pude y luego se me ocurrieron otras cosas y más excusas que seguro no desean leer….de todas maneras….¡Feliz día de San Valentín!..A sí…pensé hacerlo un one-shot…pero serán dos capítulos nada más.

Nota: Universo Alterno, malas palabras..marca registrada de Lovino, algo de azúcar, arcoíris y colores,….intento de lemmon…ni citrus quedó….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

San Valentín es un día en el que muchos desean desaparecer. Si estás solo, claro está, y con ganas de tener a alguien al costado. A Antonio le pasaba lo mismo cada catorce de febrero. Tenía ganas de cavar un hueco en la tierra y meterse ahí hasta que llegara el quince. Odia ese día como ningún otro y si por él fuera, lo desaparecería del calendario.

Sin embargo, lo raro en él es que siempre había tenido una pareja para ese día. Una linda novia con la cual podía salir de la mano a caminar por el parque, besarse en las bancas o comprarle flores y chocolates. En los últimos cinco años habían sido una por cada año. Había tenido una enamorada diferente para cada día de los enamorados. Pero ninguna logró hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre tan terrible fecha.

Siempre tenía una buena excusa para zafarse de los planes de sus parejas. A Natalia le dijo que tenía fiebre; a Liliana, que su abuela estaba en el hospital, a Caterina, que había chocado el auto; a a Berenice, le contó lo mismo que a Liliana y a Olenka , le rompió un día antes.

Cinco novias y cinco pretextos diferentes. Se preguntarán el por qué no podía pasar ese día en especial junto a nadie. La razón es que le parecía insensato estar junto a una persona en ese día tan especial cuando tu mente estaba ocupada pensando en alguien diferente. Si bien había tenido varias relaciones como han podido ver, nunca llegaron a ser nada especial para Antonio. No podía negar que hubo química y cierta atracción con esas chicas. Pero de ahí a hablar de amor, esas son ligas mayores. El corazón del chico tenía dueño desde hace muchos años. De los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, ese justamente era el día que se dedicaba a recordarlo.

Lo más probable era que si buscabas a Antonio un catorce de febrero, lo encontrarías sentado en el piso de su apartamento con álbumes de foto a su alrededor, con un cerro de churros con azúcar y chocolate caliente. Parecía una mujer despechada, comiendo como si el mundo fuera a acabar y hasta llorando a moco tendido. Porque ese chico siempre sonriente también tenía un lado frágil que salía a flote en esa fecha y lo arrastraba a la depresión.

Ese día de San Valentín no sería muy diferente. Salvo por el hecho que no tenía novia. Aunque realmente era muy poco lo que eso le importaba. Ya era un año sin enamorada. A la última, Olenka, le cortó el trece de febrero del año pasado. Todavía no sabe a ciencia cierta que le vio. Ahora le parecía una pesada. Aunque quién no se molestaría por el hecho de tener novio y que este rechace todos tus planes pata tan esperada fecha. A Antonio le colmó la paciencia y le cortó.

Ahora, ni bien había llegado del trabajo, porque había caído en día laborable, el chico se puso una ropa cómoda y sacó los mismos álbumes de fotos que veía todos los años. Había comprado churros en una cafetería e hizo algo de chocolate caliente.

-Y es que mi Lovi era tan lindo. En esta foto de acá era cuando le estaba enseñando a nadar en la piscina del club. Esta otra.-se quedó algo pensativo.-Es de cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a las montañas. –El muchacho en esos momentos solía hablar solo como loco.-Si es que no la hubiera regado ese día.-suspiró resignado.-Capaz debí esperar que madurara más. Sólo era un niño.

Querrán saber el porqué de todo esto. La razón del comportamiento de este chico en el campo de las artes amatorias. Y es que tuvo un amor no correspondido que le marcó la infancia, adolescencia y lo que había vivido de la adultez. Ahora a sus veintiocho años, todavía sufría por ello. ¿Y quién es el susodicho se preguntarán? El primito con el que se crió toda la vida. Sonará raro pero así es. Antonio se enamoró de aquél con el que lo compartió todo en sus primeros años de vida. Ya desde muy chico se dio cuenta que la atracción que sentía por su familiar no era normal. Pero siendo todavía un niño, poco era lo que entendía del amor.

Este muchacho se llama Lovino y era seis años menor que Antonio. Sus padres se divorciaron siendo el muy pequeño y se quedó a vivir en España junto con su madre en la casa familiar. Su hermano menor tuvo que irse a Italia con el padre. En esa casa fue donde convivieron muchos años felices y en la que se crearon recuerdos imborrables. Fueron sus paredes testigo de lo que nació en el corazón del mayor. Lamentablemente, a veces el sentimiento opaca a la razón y Antonio se adelantó demasiado.

El mismo propició su desgracia en el campo de Cupido. Cuando tenía veintitrés años y Lovino tenía diecisiete, cometió uno de los errores más grandes que ha tenido en la vida. Porque olvidó que todo acto tiene sus consecuencias y en un segundo se puede tirar abajo todo lo que ha tomado mucho esfuerzo y dedicación construir. Porque Antonio y Lovino fueron siempre los mejores amigos, los inseparables, los que se comunicaban con sólo mirarse y esas cosas que hacen los hermanos del alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuando Antonio tenía once años y Lovino cinco.**

-Lovi, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Hum?

-Cuando crezcas, dentro de muchos años. ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-¿Cómo papá y mamá?

-Algo así.

-Si prometes no dejarme solo como papá.

-Nunca te abandonaría.

-Si es así, está bien.-dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuando Antonio tenía trece años y Lovino siete.**

-Lovi, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres?

- Cuando crezcas, dentro de muchos años. ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-Dos hombres no pueden casarse, no creas que soy tonto.

-En el caso de que pudieran hacerlo, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Nos mirarían raro. No he visto a otros hombres queriéndose casar.

-¿Y si no fuera de esa forma?

- Si es así, está bien.-dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuando Antonio tenía dieciséis años y Lovino diez.**

-Lovi, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Por qué molestas, bastardo?

- Cuando crezcas, dentro de algunos años. ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres raro? Dos hombres no se pueden casar. ¿Dónde has visto tú dos hombres casados?

-En el caso de que pudieran hacerlo, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-No lo sé. Capaz lo haría, pero sería extraño.

-¿Acaso no me quieres?

-¡Sí te quiero, idiota! Pero eres como mi hermano, no esperaría ser tu esposa.

-¿Entonces es sí?

-Si así dejas de molestar, sí.-dijo el chico algo fastidiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuando Antonio tenía veintiún años y Lovino quince.**

-Lovi, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué carajos quieres ahora?

- Cuando crezcas, dentro de unos años. ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-¿Sigues con ese juego idiota? ¡Eres un maricón! ¡Eso eres!

-Pero Lovi, cuando eras pequeño me decías siempre que sí.

-Acabas de decirlo, cuando era pequeño era inocente y le hacía caso a tus tonterías. Ahora deja de molestar y consíguete una novia.

-¿Es que ya no me quieres?

-Te pareces a la menopaúsica de mi madre. ¡Sí te quiero! Eres como mi hermano. ¿Estás feliz?

-No me refería a eso.-exclamó Antonio algo resignado. Tenía que darse cuenta que Lovino no era un niño y entendía bien cómo funcionaba el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuando Antonio tenía veintitrés años y Lovino diecisiete.**

Era verano y el padre de Lovino había venido de visita desde Italia junto con Feliciano, su otro hijo. Se habían quedado varios días en el país para pasar un tiempo con el chico. Además, el hombre le proponía al muchacho irse a estudiar a Italia. Ya terminaba el colegio ese año y debía postular a alguna universidad. Lovino, por fortuna de Antonio, no deseaba abandonar España. Allí había vivido toda su vida y no planeaba abandonar todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Un día fueron el padre y sus dos hijos a jugar fútbol como solían hacerlo como cuando eran pequeños. De paso invitaron a Antonio para poder hacer equipos pares. Al sujeto ya no le quedaban muchos días de visita en el país ibérico y deseaba aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que le quedaba con su hijo.

Después de un partido algo largo debido a la piconería de Lovino y la torpeza de su hermano, fueron a las duchas de lugar. Se asearían e irían a tomar una merienda en algún restaurante junto con la madre de los chicos.

Pero todo terminó saliendo mal debido a los impulsos mal controlados de Antonio.

-¡Cuántas jodidas veces tengo que decirte que odio que te metas cuando me estoy bañando! ¡Maldición! Si quieres algo te lo tiro por encima de la ducha.-

Lovino trató de empujar al chico que había roto su círculo de privacidad. Antonio lo tomó por las muñecas y corrió contra la pared para tratar de besarlo. Pero Lovino terminó encajándole un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz. Sin tiempo dejar al otro reaccionar, salió corriendo de la ducha. Lo siguiente que se enteró Antonio fue que Lovino decidió viajar a Italia junto con su padre y su hermano para estudiar en la universidad. Fueron cinco los años en que no lo vio y todo por culpa suya. Por más que intentó llamarlo, nunca quiso hablar con él. Ningún correo que le envió fue respondido. Aunque tampoco tuvo el valor de decirle algo a sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando al aquí y el ahora, encontramos a Antonio echando moco sobre las fotos viejas que tenía guardadas en sus álbumes. Ahora que estaba solo eso parecía reconfortarlo en algo. Parecía, porque todavía tenía el corazón roto en pedacitos. Cogió su taza de chocolate caliente y se paró en el pedazo de balcón que tenía su apartamento. Por la calle sólo se veían parejas caminando de la mano o besándose en las esquinas. Pesar del clima frio, se respiraba calidez en el aire. ¿Sería por el amor?

Antonio se quedó largo rato a la gente afuera. Es que cuando estás en un momento miserable todos parecen gozar en la felicidad eterna. De pronto, algo sorprendente sucedió. Apareció alguien que estaba solo, parecía ser un chico. Llevaba una casaca con capucha y una bufanda y tenía una gran maleta. Cruzó la calle y se quedó parado frente al bloque de apartamentos de Antonio un buen rato. Varias veces trató de tocar al timbre pero parecía dudarlo. Después de un buen rato, se quitó la capucha y la bufanda y trató de tocar nuevamente el timbre.

-¡Es Lovino! ¡Ha venido a buscarme! ¡Está en España!-muchas palabras brotaban de la boca de Antonio.

Pero antes de lo pensado, el chico se dio media vuelta y volvió a cruzar la calle. Antonio no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en busca del muchacho, quiso esperar el ascensor pero este se demoró. Bajó cuatro pisos a la velocidad del rayo. Abrió la puerta y desde allí gritó.

-¡Lovinooooooooooooooooooo!-El chico de la maleta se giró con cara de sorpresa. También lo hicieron los demás que andaban por ahí. Lovino se dio la vuelta pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada.-¡No creas que te vas a escapar otra vez!-Cada vez eran más los curiosos y Lovino se echó a andar rápido, pero Antonio se puso a correr y le quitó la maleta. Velozmente se metió a su casa. A Lovino no le quedó otra que seguirlo.

-¡Devuélveme mi maleta, bastardo!-gritó Lovino desde la puerta.

-¡Sí te la devuelvo, pero tienes que subir!

-¡Ni loco. Imbécil! ¡Saca mi maleta o verás lo que hago!

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-rió Antonio divertido.-Igual tienes que subir para hacerlo.

-¡Malnacido!-chilló el muchacho enojado.-¡Deja mi maleta afuera que no quiero verte!-dijo mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Que chistoso eres, desde hace como una hora que te he visto que quieres tocar mi timbre.

-¡Dame mi maleta! ¡A-HO-RA!

-Lo pensaré…NO.-dijo Antonio todavía entre risas. Se metió a su casa con maleta y todo, dejando la puerta abierta.

Lovino tragó saliva. ¿Qué rayos había estado pensando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Me inspiré en uno de mis libros favoritos. Se llama "Al Pie del Támesis" de Mario Vargas Llosa. Quería subir esto para el día de San Valentín, pero estaba de viaje y no pude y luego se me ocurrieron otras cosas y más excusas que seguro no desean leer….de todas maneras….¡Feliz día de San Valentín!..A sí…pensé hacerlo un one-shot…pero serán dos capítulos nada más.

Nota: Malas palabras..marca registrada de Lovino, algo de azúcar, arcoíris y colores,….intento de lemmon…ni citrus quedó….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor, te lo voy a repetir una vez más. DEVUÉLVEME LA MALETA.-bufó Lovino con una mirada amenazante.

-Te he estado observando. Sé que has venido a buscarme, sabes que tenemos que hablar.-exclamó Antonio seriamente.

-¿Yo hablar contigo? ¡No tengo nada que decirte a ti, bastardo!

-Pues yo sí tengo que decirte muchas cosas. Con escapar de los problemas non vas a solucionarlos.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema. Si tú tienes uno conmigo no es de mi incumbencia.

-Si no fuera tu problema no hubieras huido hace cinco años como lo hiciste.

-¡¿Quién dice que yo huí? Quería irme con mi padre a Italia. No hay otra razón oculta.

-Huisteis de mí.

-¡No te des tanta importancia! ¿Quién crees que eres como para que yo haya tenido que dejar mi familia y mi país por tu culpa?-Lovino posó su mirada en el suelo después de decir esto.

-Entonces por qué nunca contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas ni devolviste mis correos. –Antonio se cruzó de brazos y levantó la cabeza.-Me la pasé estos cinco años tratando de contactarte, de saber algo de ti; buscando verte, hablar otra vez.

-Por el contrario, yo no he pensado en ti en todo este tiempo.-dijo el menor con nerviosismo.

-No quiero que me mientas. Sé que lo que te hice te afectó. Sólo quiero que me perdones.

-No deseo hablar de eso. Sólo dame mi maleta.

-No debí hacerlo. Yo solo pensé en mí, en mis sentimientos. Fui un egoísta.

-No quiero saber nada al respecto, sólo quiero irme.-susurró Lovino casi como para sí mismo, pero Antonio parecía no querer escuchar.

-Pensé que me corresponderías. Fantasías mías. Lamentablemente arruiné esa relación de amistad tan bonita que teníamos.-el mayor estaba ensimismado en sus palabras.-Confundí las cosas y te hice daño. No creas que no me he sentido terriblemente culpable.

-Quiero salir de aquí. Necesito mis cosas.-Lovino seguía hablando sin que Antonio le hiciera caso.

-Te perdí y he pagado caras las consecuencias. Todos estos años sin ti fueron tristes. No te pido ser como éramos antes, sólo quiero que me sepas perdonar.

-¡ME GUSTÓ, MALDICIÓN!-chilló Lovino con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Eh?-Antonio salió bruscamente de su ensimismamiento.

-Quiero decir que…-Lovino estaba completamente sonrojado.-No es fácil aceptar lo que uno siente. Tú eras la persona con la me crié al lado, casi como mi hermano. Yo te veía así. ¿Pero de la nada viniste y quisiste besarme! ¡¿Sabes cómo me confundió eso, bastardo?

-Yo lo siento mucho, Lovino. Por eso quiero dejar todo en paz contigo.

-En ese mísero instante no te vi como mi hermano. No eras el Antonio de siempre, pero esa versión tuya me gustó. Me gustó lo que sentí.

-¿Te refieres a qué…?-Antonio trató de hablar pero el otro no lo dejó terminar.

-Actuaron mis prejuicios, pensé en el qué dirán, en la relación que teníamos, en la familia, ya sabes. Todos estos años me imaginé lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera rechazado. Lo que pudimos hacer. Pero tuve miedo de volver.

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir. De todas formas, nunca quise hacerte pasar un mal rato…Todo fue culpa mía…

-¡ERES EL MISMO IMBÉCIL DE SIEMPRE! ¡Te estoy diciendo que…! Yo he regresado porque…-Lovino no podía construir una frase completa.-Porque no fui honesto contigo, ni conmigo.-El chico se acercó bruscamente al otro y lo tomó de la cara para darle un beso en los labios.-Nunca quise golpearte, sólo…es que…¡Fuiste un idiota!

-Entonces…esto quiere decir que…-Antonio sentía ganas de hacer muchas cosas en ese preciso instante, pero sus pensamientos estaban confundidos por la alegría que sentía.-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

-¿Qué sientes tú, imbécil?

-Yo siento que no puedo vivir más tiempo separado de ti, que quiero estar contigo por siempre.

-Se puede decir que sí.-Antes de que Lovino pudiera decir otra palabra, su boca fue atacada por la de Antonio. Este lo empujo poco a poco sobre el mueble que tenía en la sala, lo echó y siguió besándolo desde ahí.-Estás yendo muy rápido, maldición.

-¿Eso crees?-le preguntó el mayor con cara de preocupación.-Si deseas parar…

-No.-le dijo Lovino con una mirada algo pícara.-Me gusta que vayas rápido. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Lo que usted diga, señor. Dejaremos la palabrería para después.

-Ya me enteraré de todo lo que has hecho en estos años. ¿Con cuántas guarras te habrás metido?

-La soledad se hace eterna cuando uno está lejos del que quiere, mi Lovi. Se necesita diversión de cuando en cuando.

-Opino lo mismo.

-¡Oye!-gruñó Antonio haciéndose el molesto.-Pero has seguido pensando en mi ¿Verdad?

-Una cosa es la diversión y otra el amor, bastardo.

Lo que siguió después fue una avalancha de besos, abrazos y otras caricias que estuvieron guardadas por cinco años. Palabras bonitas y muchos "Te amo" salieron de ambas bocas. Lentamente las prendas comenzaron a posarse en el suelo hasta que un ruido sorpresivo los interrumpió. El celular de Antonio comenzó a timbrar.

-¿Quién carajos llama a esta hora?-bufó Lovino enojado.

-Espera.-Antonio buscó el móvil en los bolsillos de su pantalón.-Es Olenka.

-¿Y esa tía quién es como para llamarte a esta hora?

-Es mi exnovia.

-¿Tu exnovia? ¿Cuándo cortaste con ella?

-Ayer.

-¡¿Qué mierda contigo, bastardo? ¡Acabas de cortar con esa tipeja ayer y ya te estás revolcando conmigo?

-Le corté porque no podía sostener una relación así, sin amor ni nada. Ya estábamos mal desde antes de empezar.

-No me digas.-Lovino le arranchó el teléfono a Antonio.-¿Aló?

-Hola Antonio. Perdón por llamarte a estas horas pero me estoy sintiendo muy sola. No creo que hayas estado totalmente consciente de lo que hiciste ayer. No es muy tarde, creo que todavía podemos vernos.

-Antonio está ocupado en estos momentos.-le dijo Lovino a la mujer.

-¿Aló, Antonio? Pásame con Antonio, por favor.

-Te acabo de decir que está ocupado. ¿Eres sorda o qué?

-Quiero hablar con Antonio. ¡Antonio! ¡Yo sé que estás ahí! ¡Yo sé que quieres verme!-comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-Jódete. No vuelvas a llamar si no quieres que te conteste.-Lovino le colgó el teléfono.-Ahora sí…¿En qué nos quedamos?

-He querido decirle eso desde hace meses.-le contó Antonio apenado.

-Falta de carácter.

-Lo bueno es que me sobran otras cosas.-rió Antonio con cara de depravado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Humpf! Maldita luz, joder.-Los rayos mañaneros le daban a Lovino en toda la cara.-Espera, en mi cuarto no me daba el sol en las mañanas.-Luego se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo rodeándolo con fuerza.-¡Coños! Esta no es mi cama, y esta no es mi ropa.-dijo al ver que tenía puesta una camisa algo grande.

-¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Antonio entre sueños?

-Estaba aquí.-exclamó aliviado.-Ya es hora de que te compres una cama más grande.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me voy a quedar a vivir contigo.

-¿Y tú mamá?-Antonio se despertó al escuchar lo último.

-No me da ganas de vivir con su nuevo novio y sus hijastros.

-Lo planeaste desde un primer momento ¿Verdad?.-exclamó Antonio mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Me gusta como cocinas.

-Sí claro.

-Y eres ordenado.

-Ajá.

-Y…

-Y me amas, lo sé.

-Jódete.

-Dilo.

-No.

-Vamos Lovi, es fácil.

-No quiero.

-No te hagas el de rogar.-le pidió Antonio mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Para! No te lo voy a decir.-Lovino se voltea dándole la espalda.-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres ahora bastardo?

-¿Te casas conmigo?

-Sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
